11 Fucking Favors
by BlackDevil WhiteDemon
Summary: Karkat has nothing else to do, but he certainly doesn't want to be helping his idiot friends. But hey, when has anyone ever listened to him, ever?


**Okay, before we begin I would just like to say that this is not my original story. This is an adopted work from the user **Jupanuma **on** AO3**. I noticed that this file has been sitting on my computer collecting dust. I adopted this work from them 2 years ago. I'm posting this to remind myself that I own in it the first place, so that I can remember to write for it. I'm already having ideas. Mostly for the highbloods. And since I'm weird and meticulous, here's some infor about the OG fic. (I just like cataloging information, okay?)**

Original Title: 11 Fucking Favor

Original Summary: Have nothing else to do, so why not help the other trolls out?

Original Posting Date: 6/24/2015 (Just realized that this was posted on my 14 birthday. Huh.)

Note At End: So I started this a long time ago. I wanted to write about Kartkat having to help each troll with some kind of favor be it stupid or something important. I just never got around to finish it, and have no idea what to have the other trolls ask for help with. That's one reason I am putting up for adoption. Another is, that I don't see myself every finishing this. So why not give someone else a change to finish it?

Send a comment if you want to be the one to adopt this. Thanks

**I adopted this around 2/7/2017. Eyyyy. I'm eager to finish this. Jupanum only wrote one chapter, so any after this chapter was made by me. I also did minor edits to this chapter, but besides that it's particularly untouched. **

* * *

"GREAT! SITTING AROUND MY HIVE WITH NOTHING TO DO, THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WANT TO DO TODAY!" Karkat said to himself sarcastically. He was sitting in a chair and leaning back on it. Two of his legs were off the floor. His arms down by his sides and his head leaning back. While his head was tilted back; over the chair, he could see Aradia Megido walking past the window. She wasn't looking that good. Well, being dead will do that to you, but still, she looked kind of depressed. She stopped right outside the window and sighed heavily. She was looking down at the ground, almost like she was about to cry, but do dead girl cry? The chair came slowly down to the ground. The floor creaked as Karkat started to stand up. Light footsteps filled the hive, as he walked over to the window.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Karkat asked angrily. Aradia looked up to see Karkat leaning on the window sill. His arms were crossed over each other and he was not looking at Aradia at all. "Karkat, I need help. C0uld y0u help me?" she asked in her emotionless voice. Karkat looked her into her cold dead eyes. Karkat seemed to have a look on his face that told Aradia that he really didn't want to help her out.

"Please. It's just a small fav0r. It w0nt take that l0ng." Aradia said. Karkat thought for a little bit. He had nothing to do, but really didn't want to help her out. In the end Karkat said "FINE, WHAT IS THIS FUCKING FAVOR?"

"I need y0u to dress some dead tr0lls." Aradia said as she pointed to a pile of trolls lying next to Karkat's Hive. Karkat was wondering where the hell all these dead trolls came from, but didn't ask. Karkat asked, "REALLY? YOU WANT ME TO DRESS UP DEAD TROLLS?"

"Y0u said y0u w0uld help me. S0 there's n0 turning back n0w." Aradia said as she walked over to the pile. Almost like she was mocking Karkat for not asking what he has to do first.

"FINE." Karkat said as he grits his teeth. He couldn't believe he said he would help doing something so stupid. "WHO CARES IF THEY LOOK LIKE ROTTING PILES OF SHIT? WHY DO THEY NEED TO LOOK GOOD ANYWAY? WHO CARES IF THERE CLOTHS ARE TRASHED?" Karkat thought to himself, before he jumped out through the window. He angrily walked over to Aradia. She was by the pile of deceased trolls. "Here are all the 0utfits that they all will be wearing. Y0u get t0 pick 0ut wh0 wears what." Aradia said in the expressionless voice as she pointed to a different pile. The cloths pile had all sorts of formal outfits, from sweet pink dressed, to suit and ties.

Karkat walked to the cloth pile and grabbed one of the black suit and a white tie. As he turned around with the outfit, he noticed that Aradia was already walking away. "WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" Karkat yelled.

Aradia turned around and said, "I am g0ing to get ready. I can't be late t0 the party and y0u g0t this under c0ntr0l."

"GET READY FOR WHAT?"

"The c0rpse party, 0f c0urse."

"YOU ARE MAKING ME DRESS ALL THESE ROTTING TROLLS BY MYSELF? WHAT THE FUCK ARADIA!? WHY CAN'T YOU DO THIS BY YOURSELF THEN?"Karkat yelled as he dropped the outfit on the grass covered ground.

"I can't be late t0 the party."

"WHY DOES IT FUCKING MATTER IF YOU ARE LATE OR NOT! THEY ARE ALL DEAD, SO WHO THE HELL WOULD REALLY CARE IF YOU ARE LATE OR NOT!?"

"Karkat, 0ne must never be late f0r a party. We als0 need t0 learn t0 be punctual, 0r s0mething bad might happen if we are late." Aradia said in a kind of not caring voice, but it also had a hint of her normal emotionless voice. Karkat glared at Aradia as she turned around and walked away, not caring about Karkat at all.

He watched her for a few minutes, then picked up the outfit he dropped on the ground. He grabbed one of the insect filled trolls, and started to dress him in his new outfit. One by one they got a new outfit. It took about an hour in human time to get all the trolls dressed up. Karkat was covered in rainbow blood, dirt, and sweat. He wiped his brow after finishing the last one. "I see y0u have finished." Aradia said. She was behind Karkat. Karkat jumped a little, turned around and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK ARADIA! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!?"

She was now wearing a long straight black dress that was ripped up at the bottom. The collar of this dress was of her zodiac sign. It was even in her blood color.

"I t0ld y0u I had t0 get ready f0r the party. I can't be late, 0r l00k bad. Y0u finished right 0n time, s0 y0u can n0w g0."

"OH! I SEE HOW IT IS! I AM JUST A SLAVE TO YOU! YOU MAKE ME DO ALL THE SHITTY WORK, WHILE YOU JUST GET READY! WELL FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING PARTY! FUCK EVERYTHING!" Karkat said as he stormed off. Aradia watched him leave. She didn't care at all.


End file.
